Leo Aioria
Aioria is the Leo Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints in Athena's service. A noble and loyal man, as well as a powerful and fearsome opponent, Aioria is a man willing to risk his life in order to defend Athena. Appearance Aioria has light brown hair and blue eyes. While not wearing his Cloth, Aioria wears a standard training outfit with blue bracers, brown chestplate, white outfit, brown boots, blue kneepads and blue shoulderpads. This outfit is replaced by a blue outfit while wearing his Cloth. While under the influence of Saga, Aioria's eyes turn red after being dealt a kick to the face during his battle against Seiya at the House of Leo. Personality Aioria is a very noble and mature Saint, willing to give everything in order to achieve victory and ensure safety on Earth. He can be shown to be impulsive at times, rushing into battle without thinking straight, similar to Seiya. While being mind-controlled by Saga, Aioria is a vicious Gold Saint in battle, doing everything in his power to kill the opponent standing before him, in this case Seiya during their battle at the House of Leo. Sanctuary Arc. Seiya Aioria makes his first appearance in Japan when he ambush Seiya and Shaina in the woods. Asking about the whereabouts of the Gold Cloth, Aioria states that even though Seiya may not be lying about not knowing where the Cloth is, he still has orders to follow, which include eliminating Seiya and the Bronze Saints without hesitation. Seiya quickly strikes Aioria with his "Ryu Sei Ken", but Aioria simply taunts the Bronze Saint, saying he barely needs to move an inch to dodge those blows, telling the Bronze Saint how powerful the Gold Saints truly are. Preparing to kill Seiya, he instead strikes Shaina who moves between the two, wounding herself. Seiya, in retaliation, strikes at Aioria once again in rage, this time managing to hit him in the face as Aioria allows it, asking Seiya if he feel better. Admitting that it was his undoing in harming Shaina, Aioria leaves with her, sparing Seiya. However, three Silver Saints who were watching over him call him soft, and deals with Seiya on their own instead. Just then, the Sagittarius Gold Cloth wrap itself around Seiya, allowing him to switfly deal with the Silver Saints. Putting Shaina aside, Aioria once more attacks Seiya, but Seiya manages to dodge the attack and for the first time land a hit with the "Ryu Sei Ken", sending Aioria into a tree. At first shocked, but later pulling himself together, Aioria removes his cape and decides to fight back more seriously, now that Seiya is also wearing a Gold Cloth. As Shun and Hyoga arrives to see Seiya wearing the Gold Cloth as well as Aioria, they are shocked to see that there is more than one Gold Cloth in the world. As they try to charge at Aioria, the Gold Saint simply raises his arm, creating a barrier that knocks them backwards. As they later tell him the truth about the Pope, Aioria is clearly furious at hearing what they say, and he violently attacks them, knocking them unconcsious. As Athena arrives, Aioria tries to kill her with the "Lightning Bolt", but Seiya is able to grab Aioria's technique, before the soul of Aioros amplifies the "Lightning Bolt", sending it against Aioria again, before he admits defeat at the hands of his brother. Swearing allegiance to Athena, Aioria leaves with Shaina, promising Seiya that he will do what he can to ensure that she recovers from her wound, also telling Seiya that the Sagittarius Gold Cloth and his own Cloth are not the only Gold Cloths existing, before leaving. Chamber of the Grand Pope After delivering Shaina to Cassios, Aioria makes way to the Grand Pope's chambers, where he directly asks about the true Athena's whereabouts, which leads to a clash between him and the Pope who clash with similar Cosmo. However, Shaka interferes and challenges the Leo. As the two Gold Saints battle, Saga takes the chance and attacks Aioria, mind-controlling him. The Battle of the twelve Houses House of Leo As Seiya arrives at the Leo Temple, he is relieved to see Aioria, but the Gold Saint suddenly attacks the oblivious Seiya, who wonders what on earth happened after he delivered Shaina to safety. The Gold Saint simply blast a column nearby, informing the Sanctuary soldiers there that he will eliminate Seiya, and if they do not leave, they will die as well. Resuming his vicious onslaught against Seiya, he suddenly recovers for a moment when Seiya mentions Athena who lies dying at the stairsteps leading to the House of Aries. As he suddenly loses his control again, Aiora once more continues his attacks against the Bronze Saint. Deciding that Aioria is now an enemy and his opponent once again, Seiya decides to fight back and use all his powers to defeat the Gold Saint. Easily deflecting Seiya's attacks, Aioria states that the only way for Seiya to win, is to achieve a Cosmo as powerful as his own, which is impossible for a Bronze Saint. However, Seiya suddenly manages to burn his Cosmo at a fast rate (due to Seiya feeling Marin's presence), and is able to dodge the "Lightning Bolt", finally managing to land a kick on Aioria. However, a more demonic nature inside Aioria awakens, as his eyes turn red and he attacks Seiya in a blind rage, damaging his Cloth and grievously wounding Seiya, breaking his leg. As their battle progresses, Seiya is unsuccesful in seeing Aioria's lightspeed blows again, while Aioria launches one lightspeed attack after the other, leaving the House of Leo severly damaged. As he almost kills Seiya, Cassios suddenly arrives and attacks the Gold Saint, trying to save Seiya for the sake of Shaina. Sacrificing his life against Aioria's "Lightning Plasma", Cassios dies while telling Seiya that it is for Shaina. Furious at Aioria for killing Cassios, Seiya awakens his 7th sense, and finally manages to defeat Aioria, destroying the effect of the Pope's mind-controlling technique on Aioria. Statue of Athena As Athena arrives at the House of Leo, Aioria is awaiting his goddess and accompanies her all the way to the statue of Athena where Seiya and Ikki fight Saga in a final battle. Poseidon Aioria is seen along with Mu, Miro, Aldebaran and Shaka as they discuss whether to go help Seiya and his friends or not. Refusing to let them die, Aioria states that he will go, but he is told by Mu that if he does that, Mu will be forced to kill him for leaving his post when it is the most important thing at the moment. Hades Leo Temple As the Specters arrive at Aioria's temple, he quickly kills five of them before Raimi restrains him, simply stating that he's only a big kitty, stating that he will kill him, allowing the other Specters passage onward to the Virgo Temple. Struggling against the Specter for a brief moment, Aioria quickly destroys the "Worm's Bind" before killing Raimi. Seconds after his victory, he meets the Bronze Saints who have also arrived at the Sanctuary in order to assist in battle. Virgo Temple As Aioria, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun arrive at the Virgo Temple, they find Mu standing in front of the door to the Twin Sala Gardens, where Shaka is fighting Saga, Shura and Camus all by himself. Knowing Shaka's intentions, Mu simply tells the other Saints that they must not interfere in his battle, and asks Shaka's forgiveness for letting him fight on his own. As Shaka dies, the Saints are tearful to have lost their comrade-in-arms. As soon as the three former Gold Saints open the door and hand Mu Shaka's 108 beads, Aioria attacks the three in rage, swearing to kill them, yelling that all three come at him all together. However, Mu stops him before Miro arrives. As the three former Gold Saints prepare to use the "Athena Exclamation" once more, Aioria, Mu and Miro prepare to retaliate with the same technique. As they each release their attacks at each other, they are suddenly interrupted when the four Bronze Saints burn their Cosmo and is able to send the energy up into the sky, preventing Sanctuary from being destroyed. Statue of Athena Arriving with the former Gold Saints after destroying the House of Virgo and mourning the Bronze Saints who were thought to have died during the clash, the Gold Saints notice Athena taking her own life with the same dagger that Saga tried to kill her with 13 years ago. At the time the Bronze Saints arrive, there are no one to find at the statue. Hades' Castle Arriving at Hades' earthly castle where they dispose of some Skeletons, Aioria, Mu and Miro are confronted by Rhadamanthys, who easily defeats them one by one, due to the barrier around the castle which leaves them only 1/10 of their strength, as shown when none of their attacks even harmed the Specter by a scratch, while their Cloths are grievously damaged. As the Judge tries to throw Aioria into the world of the dead, the Bronze Saints arrive in their new and repaired Cloths, with the mission of delivering Athena's Cloth to her and defeat Hades. Attacking the Judge right away, Seiya is unable to even leave a mark, as Rhadamanthys easily deflect the attack. Retaliating, he tries to kill them all, but the Gold Saints defend the Bronze Saints, taking the full blast instead. As Mu urges Seiya and his friends to move on, the Gold Saints prepare to take Rhadamanthys down with them, no matter what. Cocytus They are given life again thanks to Athena's divine Cosmo, and they easily dispose of the Specters nearby, before making their way to Giudecca in order to rendezvous with the other Gold Saints. As all 12 are gathered, they combine their Cosmo into Aioros' arrow, and launch a destructive blast at the Wall of Grief, which manage to destroy the wall, but at the cost of all 12 Gold Saints' lives. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Aioria is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow Gold Saint comrades, his Cosmo has a powerful golden aura. Techniques Lightning Bolt: Aioria launches millions of punches per second at his opponent, hitting them at the speed of light, leaving them wounded and shocked at what just hit them. As seen when Seiya reaches his 7th sense, it has the shape of a golden net before sending dozens of small golden beams at his opponents. Lightning Plasma: Aioria's most powerful technique. Burning his Cosmo to the maximum, Aioria sends large golden beams at his opponents in such an amazing speed that they would never understand what hit them. Category:Gold Saints Category:Leo Saints Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Saints